


Try and Keep Up

by Duck_Life



Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Friends (TV), Inspired by That '70s Show, and not romantic, but this has been in my google docs since 2017 so., listen i know in my heart bree and kaz is mlm/wlw solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: Snapshots of a relationship between two hyperactive superheroes.
Relationships: Bree Davenport/Kaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Try and Keep Up

“Dude, it’s seriously not that hard,” Kaz says, glaring at Oliver as he pauses their video game once again to ogle Skylar over the back of the couch. “Stop tiptoeing around her and just ask her out.”

“I can’t ‘just ask her out,’” Oliver scoffs. “It takes planning, it takes precision… it’s a lot harder than ‘just asking her out.’ If I don’t get it exactly right, everything might fall apart. You can’t just ask someone out on the fly.”

“Yes, you can. Watch this.” Kaz leans over the back of the couch. “Hey, Bree?”

“Yeah?” she says, not looking up from the issue of Vogue she’s been perusing at the kitchen counter.

“Do you wanna go out with me?” Kaz says infuriatingly casually. “Maggiano’s tonight at eight?” 

Bree glances up, lips pursed as she considers the offer. Then-- “Yeah, okay.” 

“Cool.” Kaz slides back down into his seat on the couch and turns to see Oliver gaping at him. “See? Easy.” 

“Oh my God,” Oliver mumbles, shaking his head. “Fine, well, if it’s  _ that  _ easy.” When Skylar walks back in from the terrace, Oliver turns and gives her his most winning smile. “Hey, Skylar, do you--”

“No,” she says, and keeps walking. 

Kaz just snickers. 

“I’m kind of chilly,” Skylar says, wrapping her hands around her arms as they stand out on the terrace to watch the New Year’s fireworks. 

“Oh, here,” Oliver says immediately, slipping out of his jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders. “Better?”

“Yeah,” she says, smiling. 

Bree shivers. “I’m kind of cold, too,” she says to Kaz.

“Well damn, Bree, I can’t control the weather!”

Bree steps out of the shower, toweling off her hair and wrapping a fluffy white robe around her before she turns and looks at the mirror, where the majority of the glass has fogged up with condensation. In the middle of the mirror, someone’s used their finger to write ‘Kaz hearts Brie.’ 

It’s sweet at first, until she notices the “i” in her name. “Hey, dumbass,” Bree calls, stomping down the hall. “You spelled my name wrong.”

“No, I didn’t,” Kaz says from the couch, looking up from a tray of cheese and crackers. “Wanted you to know how much I love the cheese. Here, try some, it’s delicious!”

“Think you can hit the top of that guy’s bowler hat?” 

Bree glances over the railing at the target Kaz pointed out. “Piece of cake,” she says, and starts hocking up a glob of saliva. “Watch and learn, amateur.” She leans over and spits, watching as the projectile hits squarely in the center of the man’s hat. “Told ya.”

“Okay, okay,” Kaz says, looking back down at the sidewalk below. “I bet I can hit that manhole cover.”

“That’s not a moving target.”

“I have to start easy,” Kaz objects. “We can’t all be as gifted as you.”

At that moment, Chase walks onto the terrace. “What are you two doing?”

Kaz swallows and Bree whirls around looking guilty. Simultaneously, they tell him, “Nothing!” 

“... and since Oliver’s my best friend-”

“I thought I was your best friend,” Bree says, looking put out. 

Kaz scrambles to correct himself. “You are!” he says. “No, babe, you’re totally my best friend. Absolutely.”

“Oh, okay,” Bree says with a grin, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Kaz smiles. “And who’s  _ your _ best friend?” he says, sounding schmoopy. 

Bree shrugs. “Probably Skylar.”

“Hurry up,” Bree says to her boyfriend as they wind their way through the Centium City streets. She turns around to find him about twenty feet behind her. “Kaz! Seriously?” She goes back to find him ogling a vendor’s selection of…

“Fidget spinners?” she groans. “Kaz, I swear, you’ve got like seven and I already have three in my purse. You don’t need anymore… Ooh, is that one metallic?” 

After about two days of living together in the same room, Bree needs to move out. “Hi, Skylar,” she announces, speeding her capsule back into her old room. “I’m back!”

“Oh, living with Kaz didn’t work out?” Skylar says. “That’s what I’ve heard happens. Couples move in together and then everything just starts going wrong.”

“Nah, we’re still tight,” Bree assures her. “It’s just that… we’re  _ both _ complete slobs. Without Oliver to pick up his mess and you to pick up my mess, it turned into a toxic waste zone in like an hour.” 

“Great,” Skylar says sarcastically. “Alright, but if you wanna be roomies again… learn to fold your own socks.” 

Skylar checks her watch again while Oliver flips through the menu for the seventh time. “Maybe they got caught in traffic,” he suggests.

“Really?  _ Bree _ got caught in traffic?” Skylar points out, raising an eyebrow. “And Kaz can fly. I told you a double date was a bad idea. Those two haven’t been on time to anything since the time we told them we saw Ellen Degeneres at Walgreens.” 

“They’ll get here,” Oliver says, glancing across the table at the two empty seats. “... Eventually.”

Finally, Skylar gives up and calls Bree. The phone rings twice, and then she hears Bree pick up. “Hello?”

“Where are you guys?” Skylar says. “Oliver and I have been at this restaurant for almost an hour.”

There’s a pause, and then both Kaz and Bree say, “That was tonight?!”


End file.
